


Adjustments

by bokimu



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Double Penetration, Female Reader, Female Solo, Feminine Reader, Masturbation, NSFW eventually, Other, Reader-Insert, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/Other, Vaginal Sex, y'all know I had to give him that dig bick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokimu/pseuds/bokimu
Summary: You're working at a diner in San Francisco, and realize you have a new regular that you're definitely interested in....Especially when you figure out it's the reputable reporter Eddie Brock.





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh, I wrote these during the great Venom hype of October and I just took a little while to write them. I may edit them in the near future.

It was a few months back when Eddie Brock first walked into your life. You instantly recognized him from his show your roommate used to watch. He looked so much more handsome in person, and he seemed to ooze mystery, especially since he was well known for his style of reporting, yet so little was known about him.

He always seemed to show up during your late night shifts for a cup of coffee, possibly to fuel him as he was chasing leads for a story (or so you told yourself, it made the most sense in your head). He looked deep in thought, his mind probably racing a thousand miles a minute. As you tended to your other customers, some less than savory, you would catch a glimpse of him looking at your direction. He wasn’t very subtle, but still a sight for sore eyes than the late night creepy regulars. There was one evening that stood out, when a trucker-looking guy tried to get your number, refusing to leave until you gave it up.

You must’ve had the look of fear in your eyes, because after you stepped away, you heard the comforting husky voice confront him.

“Hey, man, just let her go. She’s got a dozen other ugly mugs to tend to.” He sounded exactly the same as he did in his videos, even the New Yorker accent. He looks over from his booth.

“Stay outta this, asshole.” He was slurring his words, probably sneaking some shots in the coffees you were serving.

“Well, the nice lady said no. And I don’t think she’s changing her mind.”

“I’m not going to be told what to do by some nosey punk!” His voice grew louder. You stepped away, your head lowered. The manager stormed in from his office.

“What the hell’s going on out here?”

“Jorge, thank god. This prick is trying to keep me from making friendly with your little waitress.” He looked at you, which you can’t help but feel disgusted by him thinking he had the right to do so, twisting your face at him.

“And I think he had a hearing problem, or thinks ‘no’ means ‘maybe later’”, he says he starts to walk over to Jorge. “Ain’t that right, miss….” he said your name, reading your tag, although you know it was too small to read from where he was standing.

“I just wanna get these other people checked out. I only have about an hour left.” You spoke tiredly. Your feet ached, as they had the night before and the many night before that. It was something you just accepted and a couple of guys fighting wasn’t anything new. But it seemed like Eddie was holding back.

“Well, if this can’t be settled in here. Then get the hell outta my business!” Your boss shouts at both men, while the 4 customers who asked for their bill stare at the scene.

You attempted to break the tension. “He still hasn’t paid his bill.” You pointed a finger at Eddie’s direction, speaking so matter-of-factly.

“Fine, cash them both out, and then I don’t want to see either of their faces in here again!” Your manager stormed out of sight. You look at Mr. Brock, biting your lips closed.

“Sir, if you can follow me.” You said in your friendliest voice, trying to appear resilient in front of him.

He did as you asked, rubbing the back of his head before speaking. “Hey, I’m sorry for causing all that commotion back there. I just don’t like to see people force their way like that, especially to someone just doing their job.”

“It’s fine. Thanks for doing that.” You can’t help but flash a smirk at him. “It’s just a shame that I think my boss actually keep his word and ban you.” You open the register, digging out his change. “So I guess I’ll just have to hope I’ll see you again in the future, someplace else.” You grabbed the receipt, a pen, and write your number behind the paper. You shakily hand him everything. “Have a good night!”

He shoves the receipt and loose change in his pocket. You watch him as he steps out and pauses. He’s still visible through the large windows that make up the front of the diner, pulling the receipt out to see your cell number. He’s looking back at you, catching you staring at him now, pleasantly surprised. You turned away, surely blushing at the fact that you actually gave out your number to a customer who was a complete stranger. He walks out of sight. You feel your phone vibrate a few minutes later, with an unknown number that simply said “ _when does your shift end?_ ”.

The only other weird thing from that night was hearing that the same man who was harassing you was found with large pieces of his body missing, like they had been bitten off.


	2. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eddie went on a few dates. None of them have been boring, but that's to be expected from a man well experienced. But you can't help but feel lonely at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to remember SF based on my numerous vacations there. And then used Google for the rest that I couldn't lol
> 
> also starts to get a little nsfw here

You had been dating Eddie for almost a month. It was interesting to hear his experiences as a reporter and all the different people he met. He briefly mentioned meeting and interviewing Carlton Drake, before his untimely departure from his own show. He didn’t delve too much about what was said, and you didn’t want to press him on it. You were trying to build a relationship with him, after all.

Then it was your turn to tell your story. You had moved to the San Francisco a few months ago. It was a major change from your hometown. You were living with a roommate you knew through a friend that was more than accommodating, claiming to make plenty of money due to their “hacking” skills, which you didn’t believe to be true. And that the only reason they wanted a roommate was to have someone tell them what was happening on “the outside”, which was their way of saying they were a shut-in.

Your first date, you were late to because you still didn’t know a lot of the major areas of the city. He offered to pick you up on the second date, but it took you some time to willingly give him your home address. He even brought along an extra helmet. Good to know that he put safety first.

He took you on the most interesting dates around the Bay Area. The first one was to the Golden Gate Park. You took the wrong bus route, and even after texting the exact location to meet him at, you still were off by a mile when you got off the bus too early. He had planned a walk and picnic at the Rose Garden. You felt terrible about being so off track, but he was totally fine with the minor error. He gave you a ride to the correct place and it went on as planned. You remember holding hands and feeling giddy inside, like you were in a romance novel. It was the perfect setting for a date.

You would both return to the park, visiting the various gardens and museums. The most exciting visit was riding down Lombard Street. You held onto Eddie for dear life, but he took you on the ride of your life.

“Ed, how about we stick to streets with a more even elevation and uh, straighter pavement?”

“I promise, if you let me go so I can breathe,” he answered, you not realizing how tight of a grip you had on him.

There was one time when he took you near the water, and he gave up his jacket to keep you warm. It felt nice and you couldn’t hold back a little innocent smile. You learned your lesson after that and almost always wore a hoodie tied around your waist. Sometimes he would surprise you with a visit to a typical tourist trap, but always at the least busy times, which was pleasant. You both tried to blend in like you were tourists yourselves and explore around in areas you probably shouldn’t have been in. But he always seemed to know his way around. There were only a few times where someone recognized him and you both would have to leave.

He also had an interesting trait of you could call “thinking out loud”, practically carrying an entire conversation with himself. You didn’t want to make him feel awkward about it, but it did seem odd for him to point out certain things that hadn’t been said. It wasn’t uncommon to hear him say “no” under his breath frequently, which he says isn’t directed toward you.

There was still the matter of his spontaneous disappearances. You told yourself this was to be expected when dating a reporter. After all, he had to be on top of any updates for the stories he was covering. You only noticed the absences once when he would have to cancel a date, which was understandable, but disappointing nonetheless.

He wasn’t without guilt about it though. And it only grew whenever you would call or text him about a item you left at his apartment, but he couldn’t be there to unlock his door to let you retrieve it. You felt bad about it, especially since it was really a ploy to invite yourself to his place every once in a while. He finally gave in and presented you your very key to his apartment. After all, he knew you needed someplace different to go to besides your own apartment, where there was always someone waiting there, with no true privacy.

On those lonely nights, which led to you inviting yourself in on your days off, you would snuggle in his bed and take in his scent that was embedded in it. The soft, worn-in feeling of his duvet against your skin was something you could only dream of, but with Eddie right next to you. The memory of him changing clothes came to mind, and how you were tempted to beg him to stay home and let you jump his bones.

Your wild imagination awakened your carnal desires, thinking of his hands holding you, putting them in places even you couldn’t reach. You laid on your knees and chest, putting a finger inside yourself, letting the nectar flow from you and accidentally drip onto the bed. Your moans filled the space around you and your saliva pooled onto his pillow, after becoming intoxicated by his very essence.

But the nights that he was there, were amazing. You had slept together a few times, although he demanded that the lights stay off. The things he could with his hands and mouth were magical. His fingers were rough, possibly from his motorcycle handles, but he was gentle. He knew where to touch someone and make them feel good. And his stamina seemed to never run low. You would have to beg him to stop, but you loved being driven over the edge, to the brink of insanity when he finally finished.

You would wake up those mornings, seeing the peacefulness on his face. You buried your face in his chest, warm and soft. He gladly put his arms around you, never letting you go.

You just never suspected that there was someone else, watching and listening to what you both were doing.


	3. Sign of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know about the suppose black monster that haunts the streets of San Francisco, but you pray every day that you never have the misfortune to meet it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw the movie/read the comics and read the previous chapters, you know an encounter was bound to happen.

You were done with your shift at the diner, after being told to go home early after it was reported that a wanted criminal was spotted in the area. You were unknowingly waiting on his table and surprised when the police car shined its lights right outside. The young man took off, pushing you down to the floor, causing you to spill a tray of cold drinks on yourself, that were meant to be the last order you would serve. The wanted man managed to escape, cutting through the kitchen and put the diner’s back doors. Seeing you were in need of changing, your boss let you go after being questioned by the cops.

It was still early according to your circadian cycle, despite being just before midnight. You felt lucky you were in a relationship with someone else who also slept in past sunrise.

You took the pocket knife out of your bag and palmed it, putting your hands in your pockets. The fog was rolling in, making the streets look like a scene straight out of a horror movie. You just hoped the police caught the asshole who made you look like the walking personification of a college party. The alleys were intimidating, but it was better than being exposed in the streets and sidewalks of San Francisco.

Using your phone, you mapped out your new route, and saw it was faster to head toward Eddie’s place through this labyrinth between buildings. Perhaps you would be lucky and he would lend one of his shirts to you, or even letting you sleep overnight. But something breaks your train of thought. The shuffling of metal trash bins reverberated down the alleyways. You didn’t want to risk getting hurt and you stuck to the side of the buildings, just out of the light. It isn’t until you hear approaching footsteps that you hide behind a large pile of crushed cardboard. You recognize the face of the guy the police were looking for. You are filled with rage at the inconvenience he’s caused you tonight and you know he wasn’t armed.

“Hey! Dickface!” You yell as you jump out from behind the cardboard, brandishing the pocket knife with the blade exposed. He turns toward you, wide-eyed and mouth gaping. “You’ve been a pain in my ass tonight and I’ve just about had it!” You shuffle toward him, prompting him to take off once again.

“Yeah, run away, asshole!” You feel satisfied at yourself, and retract the blade.

“ **You should be more careful, sweetie.** ” A voice that rumbled your entire body spoke behind you. You freeze, but your hands are trembling with adrenaline rushing through you. You can’t bring yourself to turning around, but your curiosity is getting the best of you.

“ **It’s okay, we won’t hurt you.** ” It purred. You shift your eyes around, looking for any possible directions to head toward in case he doesn’t quite keep to his word. You turn around quickly and are met with a wide muscular form in all black. Your eyes trail up to meet a grinning monstrous… thing. He leans down as if to see you eye to eye, but you’re terrified and take one step back. “ **Don’t move. I can go find that pain in your ass and take care of him, if you so please.** ” He said with snark, as if he was familiar with you.

“Uh, sure?” You answered, and off he went, leaping over you and climbing the side of the buildings with such ease. He was out of sight for a second, before he came back with the command of “ **Stay there!** ”, pointing a long clawed digit at you before disappearing again.

It had to be rumored San Francisco Monster. It just had to!

But he wasn’t how you expected a supposed evil being to act. In fact, you had no reason to not feel threatened by the short interaction with… it? You could hear the scream of what sounded like a young man. And then the rolling body of the supposed source is within sight. You let out a yelp.

“ **Is this the one who ruined your night?** ”

“Y-… Yeah!” You say with certainty and fear in your voice. You nervously smile at the every day bulky creature, who then proceeds to pick the criminal up like a rag doll by his collar.

“ **Apologize to her!** ” It roared at him, tossing him to the ground. The trembling shell of a man turned toward you, and gathered himself, getting on his knees and throwing himself before you.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do what I did tonight! I swear I’ll never do it again. In fact, you can call the cops and I’ll turn myself in! Right now!” He spoke quickly, shaky in his voice and body.

You pull your phone out of your pocket, ready to call, but the creature has plans of his own.

“ **We think a more permanent solution is in order, don’t you agree?** ” It extended a black, shiny tendril at the man, grabbing him and transporting him right next to it. It widened it’s toothy maw, sliding a pointed tongue and licks his cheek, until you get the number dialed and shout at the operator.

“Hello? I’m at the alleyway just a few blocks from the diner that had a call earlier, and I saw the suspect running by and there’s some kind of… monster attacking him. It looks like it’s going to eat him or something! Please get over here!” You managed to say, while staring down the two and trying to hold back fear. You hang up, unsure if that was the wise thing to do. How would the cops find your location? Did you just screw yourself over?

“ **We don’t have to eat him if you wish it!** ” And then it said your name.

“What did you say?” You asked, baffled by the familiarity of its tone. It dropped the young man and took off, climbing the walls once more. You tried to chase after it, but it was gone. You turned back to the man, pointing at him, and say “Stay there” and take off, heading towards Eddie’s.

You dial his number, hearing it ring forever until it reached his voicemail. “Hey, Eddie? Please pick up. There is some crazy shit tonight. I’m heading towards your place and I don’t care if you’re there or not, but I really need to talk to someone. I’ll tell you everything, but please, call me when you hear this.” You spoke in a panic, praying that he was home.

You run up the stairs to his unit, which sits empty. It wasn’t what you hoped, but it gave you some time to calm down and process what you witnessed.

Eddie calls you back, saying he’s heading back. You feel comforted by just hearing his voice. He arrives just a short while later, and you run into his arms.

“Ed, you wouldn’t believe the shit I saw like 10 minutes ago. But first I have to ask, can I borrow a shirt?”

“Why?”

“Because some asshole caused a whole ruckus at work and I’m basically covered in what was supposed to be someone’s final soda refills.”

“Uh, sure, go right ahead! Maybe take a shower first, though?” He said in a joking manner, but you really did need one. You let him go and take him up on his word. The warm water seemed to loosen your tension. The only other thing you needed was a pair of familiar strong arms to hold you, tell you that you were safe. Even if you knew that somewhere out there, was a monster that knew your name.


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time we got on a first name basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I did write some chapters. How did I forget them?? Honestly, I don’t remember writing them!!

After that bizarre night a week ago, your roommate would actually leave the apartment you both shared to drive their car to pick you up from work, especially since they barely showed any emotion. They were very pleasantly surprised when they finally met Ed.

“Oh my god, Mr. Brock! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” They said while shaking his hand. “I honestly thought she was making it up all this time, but what a fool I am to doubt her. Especially since she has no reason to.” They we’re both still shaking hands until you nudged them lightly with your elbow and glanced at their hands and back at your roommate quickly. And then released, followed by an apology. “Oh god, sorry.” 

“I think this is the most I’ve ever heard you speak to someone else besides me.” You said to them. After taking a selfie with all three of you, your roommate leaves, letting you have a moment of peace.

You were relaxing in Eddie’s living room, with the tv on, when the news report of the local creature and the newest addition to a growing list of missing criminals and suspects.

“Yeah, I know where that guy’s at. Probably at the bottom of that monster’s gut.” You said with malice as you took a sip of wine.

“Hey, let’s watch something else instead. Or how about we plan our next date? You said you wanted to go to this one Chines-“

“Ed, I can’t just not think about that-that THING! I watched it, or him, try to eat some poor bastard that got on my bad side that night. And the fact that it said my name? It haunts me!” You were emotional and couldn’t get it out of your head. Meanwhile, Eddie looked guilty. “Look, you don’t have to feel bad.” You brushed a lock of his hair that had fallen on his forehead behind his ear.

“I c- I can’t keep doing this.” He pushed your hand away and stood up, pacing in front of you. It was worrying to see him like this.

“What do you mean? What’s up with you? I though I was the one who’s suppose to be emotional about all this.”

He says your name, softly, and approaches you, placing a hand in your cheek. He sits back down. “I was there.”

There is a pause, leaving you at a loss for words. But only questions come to mind.

“What are you talking about?” You asked with your face twisting in confusion.

“I wasn’t alone. You see, there’s been someone else, here. We’ve been together for a good while now and I think it’s time you two finally meet.” You weren’t sure how to feel, nor what he meant.

“You mean, you have a secret roommate or something?” You asked, utterly baffled at everything he was saying.

“Sort of. You have to promise to not yell or say anything. I’ll still be here, and I can hear everything you say and what he says.” And then looks away, muttering under his breath again. “Alright, buddy! Let’s do this!” He said to an unseen presence.

His body is quickly engulfed with a black ooze, building on top of his limbs and covers him like a suit. Within seconds, there stands before you is the same creature you saw in the alley. You grab onto the armrest, trying to bury yourself into the cushions.

He’s walking toward you, the floor creaking under each step. You stand up and run behind the couch, throwing your hands up. “Wait-wait-wait wait wait.” It stops in place, with the same grin on its face. “Ed? Is th-that y... you?” You ask, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

“ **Eddie is still here, but we should introduce ourselves properly first.** ” It’s trying to go around the piece of furniture, but you head the opposite direction, trying to keep some distance between you two.

“Okay. And since I know you know me, what do I call you?”

“ **Venom.** ”

“Oh, that’s... lovely.” You force a smile on your face.

“ **We don’t want you to be afraid of us.** ”

“That’s, uh, that’s a lot to ask of me right now. Especially since I just saw my boyfriend disappear right before my very eyes.” As if to taunt you, Venom’s mouth opens up to reveal Eddie’s face, framed by sharp fangs. You impulsively let out a shriek at the disturbing sight.

“It’s okay, I’m still right here.” He says quickly before being covered up again. You cover your mouth, starting to understand the situation before you.

“This is... this has got to be a dream, right? I’ve officially lost my fucking mind.” You say, finally walking toward him. You reach your hand out to him, and touch his body. It didn’t quite feel like human flesh. It was almost like poking slime, but warm and firm. You sit back down on the couch, staring at the floor. “This is... a lot to take in.”

Soon, the creature retracts and it’s Eddie standing before you again. “Shit, babe, I’m sorry about that.” He kneels before you, taking your hand in his.

“How... long has this been going on for?” You ask, shaking your head in disbelief.

“About a year now. It’s a long story.” And long it was. He tells you everything that happened involving the Life Foundation and Drake and learning to live with Venom and how to not eat people. And how you’re one of the few people to know about this double life of his.

“So, your ex and the lady who owns the shop down a couple of blocks know about this?”

“Yeah, Mrs. Chen is still in denial, but she’s seen us and still tries to offer me some herbs to help get rid of him, but I think she’s coming around.”

“So all those times, when you were ‘working’”, you move your fingers in air quotes, “was it actually...” you leaned in, whispering, “him?”

“ **Of course it was. But it was also to look for new places to impress our dearest.** ” Venom’s face peaked out behind Eddie’s shoulder. You shriek again, not expecting him to come out, snaking from his body. “And don’t bother whispering. I see and hear everything he does.” 

“Good to know.” You say to Venom. You had a moment of realizing you had been dating not only Eddie, but Venom as well, who also knew everything about you that you’ve told him. And then put the pieces together.

It was him talking to the entity inside, perhaps not knowing he was replying out loud.

“So, is he also there when we’ve...?” You make a suggestive motion with your hands, indicating sex.

“Oh yeah, he is. And sometimes, he wants to join in the fun, which is why I keep the lights off whenever we-“

“Oh no.” The thought of laying with that giant beast was terrifying. “Is that how I got that mark on my neck that one time?”

“Probably.”

“So, we’ve been having secret threesomes without me even knowing it?” Your voice broke into a shriek at all of these revelations.

“I guess you could say that.” He smirks playfully, but you weren’t having any of that right now.


	5. Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get friendly with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I get a little crazy with this chapter, but omg it’s so precious too

You and Eddie have been trying to get used to the fact that Venom was now feeling comfortable enough to pop in whenever he wished around you, as a tendril extending from Eddie’s body. You weren’t object to the fact that he was there to stay, but it would’ve been easier to adapt to if it was another human instead of a symbiotic being that resided within Eddie. You also avoided sleeping with Eddie for the first couple of nights after learning of Venom’s existence, worried about that toothy grin greeting you in the middle of the night.

Finally after five days of being awkward and avoiding Eddie, you decide to plan a romantic evening with the duo on one of your nights off. You make a list of ingredients to make into a dish you found the recipe of online. You also looked for a wine you personally enjoyed, hoping it’ll maybe set the mood.

You tell Eddie to clear his schedule and plan on staying in. You also have something in mind for Venom when the timing’s right.

You heard they’re both suckers for chocolate and make a trip to Ghiradelli Square, buying the most affordable box there. There was also a shop in Chinatown that sold cheap Asian sweets that you personally enjoyed. The shopkeeper knew you were in a relationship, and when you told her about your plans (sans mentioning Venom, of course), she throws in what she considers a treat; a bottle of special tea to give him.

It’s all in Chinese so you use your translator app on it, but it’s utter gibberish. You finish shopping and look up the bus schedule. You also texted your roommate, which they already suspect your endgame with this date.

Taylor: ( _3:41pm_ ) aiming to get dat good D?

You: ( _3:42pm_ ) why are you like this?

Taylor: ( _3:45pm_ ) yur makin him the good food, so it only makes sense he gon give it to ya ;)

You: ( _3:47pm_ ) I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to get a little reward

You: ( _3:47pm_ ) he owes me for something

You: ( _3:48pm_ ) there’s other reasons too

You: ( _3:48pm_ ) besides whatever your sick mind is thinking

Taylor: ( _3:51pm_ ) is it

Taylor: ( _3:51pm_ ) because

Taylor: ( _3:51pm_ ) youre

Taylor: ( _3:51pm_ ) IN LOVE???!!

You just laugh out loud at the entire ridiculous conversation while sitting at the bus stop. You didn’t care if other people could hear it. It was nice to have a roommate that was supportive and wasn’t clingy like some previous ones you’ve had. 

You get home with plenty of time to spare. Your mom calls, wanting to get the latest update on your life. You’re hesitant at first, but finally tell her about Eddie. You both haven’t made it official on social media, so it was all quite private to everyone outside of your close circle in San Francisco. You hear her typing on a keyboard, surely looking him up.

“Oh, he’s a handsome young man. Uh-oh, he’s a bit of a troublemaker, though, isn’t he?”

“If you’re talking about his time in New York, that was all a big misunderstanding. He’s got a great gig now, although a bit questionable with his ethics when it comes to his work.”

“I hope that’s all that questionable about him.”

“Mom, he’s the sweetest, most caring, nicest man ever.” You could gag at the sickeningly sweet words you used, but it was hard to deny that he really was the epitome of them.

“Sounds like the complete opposite of Caden.” Hearing that name was the last thing you needed in your life. You let out a loud huff, which your mom hears over the phone.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry. I forgot about-“

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I just would rather not remember wasting my time on that no-good, asshole sorry excuse of a human being.” You spat, feeling more anger than sadness at the memory of your ex. It was clear your mom regretted her choice of words. You put your phone on speaker, and start to prep your food. You’re telling Mom all about the dinner you gave planned to make. She says the typical “the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”, which you couldn’t help but cringe at.

You also tell her all about the different parts of the city you’ve visited and the places you think she would enjoy.

It was nice to catch up with Mom, especially since she wasn’t the kind for traveling, but you knew she would fall in love with the history of the city. But it was time to seriously focus and you both ran out of topics to discuss. You exchange goodbyes and hang up.

 

The pasta was boiling, sauce simmering and seafood baking and steaming. You check where Eddie’s at on your phone. He’s near the Wharf, which gives you plenty of time. He took his bike so it would take him some time to get home. You had a timer going and went to take a quick shower. You had your outfit sitting out on his bed, which was a simple black dress and matching lace underwear. It made your ass look nice and showed off the chest with a subtle amount of cleavage. It was a dramatic change from your typically modest clothing. You gave your breasts a lift and squeeze, admiring yourself.

“Eddie is one lucky guy, if I do say so myself!” You say to your reflection in a silly voice. This bravado was certainly different, but you needed it for what you were planning to do.

You hear the timer ding and turn the heat off of everything. Pasta’s drained, sauce is taken off the stove and the shrimp and lobster are taken out. You assemble 2 plates, with fresh garnish on top. You have time to wash some of the pots you used. 

Ed called, announcing that he was heading home. You were more than ready for his arrival. It wasn’t too long of a wait. He was wearing a nice dress shirt and tie, as well as holding a bouquet with a lovely arrangement of blossoms.

“Oh, look who got all dressed up for little ol’ me.” You say teasingly.

“I may have gotten some help from Taylor after realizing I forgot to grab something and they drove me to the nearest store.”

“How nice of Tay-Tay. You know, they admire risk-takers, but I think the whole ‘sharing a body with a symbiote’ thing might’ve been too much for them.” You both had your hands intertwined, fingers wrapped around each other, and you both were filled with bliss. It was nice to not have any worries. You take in his innocent smile and start to lose yourself in his eyes.

“I told him to behave himself and stay out of sight tonight because you were being nice and making us dinner.”

“It’s fine. Venom can come out if he pleases to”, and he does. It was actually kind of cute to see him peeking over Eddie’s shoulder. His large milky opal eyes were fixated on the bags on the couch. “I bet you’re curious about these?” You picked up a paper bag. “That’s gonna have to wait until after dinner.”

“Oh yeah, whatever you made smells amazing.”

“I would hope so, I poured my heart and soul into that dish.” You both head to the table, where Eddie rushes to your side and pulls your chair out like the gentleman that he is. You thank him and you both dig in.

When you mention lobster as an ingredient, he tells you an embarrassing story involving a fish tank. You have to stop eating because you were laughing so hard, you swore you felt a noodle try to slip up your nose. And then you apologized profusely. He placed the blame on Venom, from when they were both learning the ropes of sharing a body.

After the last bite is done, you clear the plates and bring over the bag you hid away. “I hope you both saved room for dessert!”

“Oh boy, what did I do to deserve all of this?”

“Well, I thought long and hard about our... unique situation. And if we’re gonna be a throuple-“

“ _A what?_ ” Both Venom and Ed blurted out. It was kind of scary how in sync they were.

“Basically a threesome. Ya know. All of us. Together.” There was an awkward silence. You hold out the box from the bag with outstretched arms. “Here, I got you both some goodies!” You put on a big smile, hoping to diffuse the moment.

Both of their faces light up when they see the Ghiradelli logo on the box. “Aw, babe! We love this stuff. Thanks!” You get a quick kiss from Eddie, but then there’s also an unexpected lick from Venom. You can’t hide your shock.

“ **I want to kiss, too,** ” Venom says with a sort of innocence. You shift your eyes between both of them, and you realize your plan is coming to fruition.


	6. Second Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, comes dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all wanted this, you little sickos *fans self*

You and Eddie are seated on the couch, opening several chocolate squares, and you even toss one in the air once in a while to Venom, with jaws open wide, like you were playing with a dog.

Then you get a sneaky idea when you grab a square that Eddie was reaching for.

“Hey!” He exclaimed. You devilishly smirk as you hold the sweet in your fingers.

“Want it? Come and get it.” And you place it between your lips. He looks slightly annoyed, but gives in and leans in, both of you consuming the candy in a scene akin to Lady and the Tramp. But you both keep going, and it isn’t long before you’re both making out, with the flavors of dark chocolate and raspberry mixed in until the sweet is gone.

“How about we take this to the bedroom? Both of you?” They both look at each other and Ed looks surprised at your proposal. You stand and take his hand, leading the way. You use your free hand and slid a strap of your dress off your shoulder.

When you let go of his hand, you can hear them attempt to whisper right behind you.

“ **Eddie, are we going to mate with her?** ” Venom asks him.

“Yes, we are. But please, don’t ever use that word again.” He sounds embarrassed. You manage to hold back a laugh, and when he closes the door, you take a deep breath and turn around, taking a seat on the foot of the bed. You kick off your shoes, and he does the same. You cross your legs, your toes pointing at him.

“There’s more to unwrap, if you want to come closer.” He walks right to you, pulling the tie loose and off from the collar over his head. He still has a hold on it as he slips both hands up your dress, first caressing your thighs, then taking hold of your hips.

“This is already better than Christmas and every birthday gift all rolled into one.” You feel him wrap his fingers around the band of your underwear, so you give him a light tap on the wrist.

“Ah-ah!” You say in a punishing tone. “We don’t wanna rush too quickly into the main event.”

“ **You don’t. But we do.** ” Venom menacingly says. You actually feel a bit scared by his words, but worry turns into excitement once Ed keeps pulling your dress up until you have to put your arms up so it’s finally off your body.

Suddenly, all of the confidence you had earlier has dwindled when they both look you up and down. But when they both lick their lips, you’re uncertain how this will play out.

“You look good enough to eat.” Eddie says seductively.

“ **Wait! Are we really going to eat her?** ” Venom kills the mood instantly with his question. He honestly sounded concerned and you can’t help but laugh.

“It’s a... expression...” Ed looks at you, hoping you can help him out.

“It means that I’m a snack.” You boldly say, feeling dumb, yet proud at your comment. He scoffs.

“You’ll see what I mean.” He seems like he wants to be mad, but he also tries to hold back a smile. He lifts the cup of your bra with a hand, and starts massaging your breast. Your nipple hardens, and he makes circles with his fingertips. The other hand slides into your panties, where he does the same with the fleshy nub of your clitoris. The stimulation sends your blood into a boil. You let out a few sighs, and a moan slips out.

He slips his tongue between your lips and you both kiss passionately. You start unbuttoning his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against yours. And by some hidden magic, Eddie managed to unhook your bra with one hand, exposing your chest. He moves down, suckling and licking your nipple with his tongue, while fondling the other side with his hand. You don’t hold back the sounds of lust, with your mouth agape.

Suddenly, you feel a thick, textured, slimy tongue tease your mouth. You open your eyes which you hadn’t even noticed when shut tight to find Venom’s head, expanding from Eddie’s body, making out with you now. You don’t protest and let the duo do as they pleased.

Your body trembles as you come close to an orgasm, your thighs pressed tightly as Eddie’s fingers expertly tease you, touching all the right spots. But then he stops before you can feel the sweet release of pleasure. Venom pulls away from you as well. You pant, catching your breath before whimpering at the sudden pause. “Eddieee!” You drag out his name, whining.

“We don’t want you getting worn out too quickly.” He says while he undoes his pants, with a mass threatening to escape his boxers. He pulls down the articles of clothing to reveal an erection. The thick meaty cock pointed between your legs, and your heart flutters as you think back to the times you both slept together, wondering how he managed to fit that inside you.

You put your legs up on the bed, and start to back away so you’re resting in the middle of the mattress. He crawls over to you, and lifts your legs up, peeling your underwear off your body. You’re now completely naked underneath him. With his shirt open, you see his wide chest, and some of his tattoos are visible. You didn’t get to see them very often, especially since this was only the second time you’ve seen him exposed like this with the light on. He puts your legs on each side of his body, with your very moist cunt visible to him.

“Ready?” He asks. His hands are holding onto your hips firmly. You nod, afraid to talk. He rubs the head of his dick along the folds of your vaginal lips, feeling hot and slick until he slides it inside. He puts the tip in, letting you adjust to the girth of him. It’s always a bit much at first, but he never tries to rush it. “Are you okay?” You hear him mutter your name softly.

“Yes, hon- ah!” You let out a moan as he pulls outward, and thrusts back in. He does this repeatedly, teasing you once more, while your face is wincing in suffering. “Are going to keep torturing me like this?” You say to him.

“ **Give her what she wants, Eddie!** ” Venom commands him. “ **Or perhaps I should instead.** ” It sounded like a warning.

“You know what, I’d like to see you do better, big guy.” Eddie replies in a joking manner.

“ **Challenge accepted.** ” Fear strikes you and you turn to look, finding Eddie being swallowed by the alien specimen, and now it’s Venom that’s inside you.

“Holy shit!” You shout. Venom’s huge body is towering over you. Your lower body is lifted higher up because of the thicker, longer legs that are supporting you. “I might bitten off more than I handle.”

“ **That’s our job, sweetie.** ” His voice was deep, and it practically vibrated through you. “ **Now, how about we fill in these other holes?** ”

Your face grows hot, wondering what they had in mind. They slip one large hand underneath you, and lift the rest of your body, which dwarfed theirs compared to before. The same large tongue slides into your mouth, twisting around and making your own tongue twirl in confusion.

A tingling feeling starts growing between your legs. Venom’s slimy essence holds them in place and used those giant hands to move your body on their cock. Maybe he could feel your blood rushing through your vessels.

“Oh, god- ah!” You feel filled to the brim with all of that length inside you. “Ven- Venom, I don’t know if I can take anymore.”

“ **We’ll give you the satisfaction you so crave, my deary.** ” That deep timbre moves through you once more, and you feel your nerves settle a bit. Venom has control of your body, and you feel your breasts bounce along as you take him in. That long tongue of his enters your mouth. All the while, squealing moans slip out, and your vaginal walls instinctively start milking the alien’s human-shaped member. Your back bends instinctively, your body trying to take in everything. Venom sees this and goes faster.

‘ _Fuck! I’m going to come!_ ’ You thoughts are filled with the ecstasy overcoming you.

You feel the sweet release of that long awaited orgasm. It comes in waves with every pelvic thrust, until you become numb. Your ears ring, and you’re out of breath.

Venom takes his tongue out, and watches your chest heave, and your body goes slack.

They put you gently on the bed, and place the duvet over your naked body. The coolness feels good against your bare skin. You’re completely exhausted, but you manage to see Venom’s body shrink, becoming Eddie again. He seems tired as well.

You have funny little thoughts come to mind. Does Venom feel the same sensations as humans? Did Eddie also come from that session? It seemed like he did.

A little stifled laugh slips out before you drift to sleep.


End file.
